Death in Fantasy
It was the last month of summer break, on a Friday night, my friend Turner invited my brother and I over for a sleep over. It wasn't much of a sleep over, as we stayed at his house till 8:00 A.M, then headed home. Our plan was to start new wizards, hardcore mode, in Diablo 3. My brother and I brought our laptops. Once we arrived at his house, we could see his parent's cars were gone from the drive way. We got the indication that we'd probably be entering his house without his parent's consent. My brother and I walked up to his front door and I knocked on it. Turner's dog went wild, scratching, clawing at the door. We could hear as Turner's dog stopped as Turner told it to quiet down. Turner slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as he could. "My sister is asleep." he whispered, my brother and I indicated we understood by nodding our heads. He opened the door a bit more to let us in. Turner closed the front door, and ran into the kitchen, we followed. We walked into the kitchen, and saw that Turner had his head in his fridge. After a couple seconds of scrambling around within it, Turner pulled out three beers. He smiled, hesitantly I smiled back. The reason was because I find this stuff very depressing, seeing my friends being interested in drugs and alcohol. After walking down his hallway we entered his room. My brother yelled "Dibs!" and ran over to Turner's spare desk behind his bed. I sighed as I knew I would be sitting on the hard wood floor this night. A few hours have passed, Turner and my brother have become intoxicated. I had a rotten feeling in my gut, I felt as if I were alone, and I became very depressed. After reaching level fifteen in Diablo 3 with our hardcore wizards, I could tell Turner and my brother were getting bored. Turner logged out of Diablo 3, and smiled at my brother, my brother smiled back. I knew they were going to pull something. Turner scooted close to me, and with a slurred voice he asked, "You wanna see a trippy video?" As his alcohol infested breath flew into my nose, I made a stingy expression. Hesitantly, I said yes. Turner pushed me out of the way, laughing, he typed a title into the YouTube search bar... "Dye Fantasy". I thought this would be one of those black and white hypnotizing things with a jump scare at the end, but I could see differently as I saw the video's thumbnail. It was a cartoon. A hand was reaching towards a woman's panties, seemed to be underwater. Turner and my brother laughed, Turner started the video. What I saw that night was horrific. It started with a group of four high school students entering their school's pool without permission. So far I thought this was hentai but boy was I wrong. All of them were in the pool, except one girl. This girl was hesitant, much like I, they even brought beers which boosted the similarity between this video, and what was happening at the moment with Turner and my brother. We finally reached the moment at the thumbnail, I thought this was going to turn into a porno. The video cuts to the hesitant girl and another male who seems to have feelings for her. I still don't recall what happened next between them, I haven't seen this video in a very long time. But what I remember next is the hesitant girl's face in shock, looking behind the male that attempted to flirt with her. The male looked behind, the other two high school students were transformed into horrific monsters. Their eyes were plain white, the shit you'd see a demon have, they had unsatisfying grins on their faces. With this other male's hands within the female's panties, he pulls out his arm, a monstrous demonic worm is attached to his arm. What I remember next is the female's body transforming into a giant mouth and biting the other male's penis off. The hesitant girl, horrified, attempting to leave the school, about to clime out a window slips and falls. The two transformed high school students quickly look towards her. She rises only to see these high school students transformed into a monstrous figure. The hesitant girl jumps into the pool, and falls down to the bottom of it, she appears to merge through the floor and into another world. There we see utter darkness. What appears to be a mountain stares within her soul, burning her eyes. My friends stopped the video, they were horrified. I sat there, horrified as well. I think what got to me was the fact that this seemed to be a harmless video, teenagers just having a little fun, and then shit hits the fan. I forgot to mention the music within the video. The music was, depressing. It made me want to kill myself, literally, like as if it were sending secret commands into my mind like some Illuminati shit. After this, Turner told my brother and I to leave. We left. It's Sunday night, my family and I just finished watching the Walking Dead. After the Walking Dead, I didn't know what to do, it seemed to be the tip of the iceberg on how fun this night was going to be. Bored, I decided to chat with Turner on Skype. I typed "Hey dude", he didn't respond. After an hour of me sitting in my chair, I hear screaming from his house. I messaged him on Skype again, "What's with the screaming?" he didn't reply. It's midnight, Turner messages me with three pictures. They were all titled "Fantasy", so I had to save them in different folders. The pictures have been sent, they're all the same picture, it seemed to be a rusted wall with "Death Is Fantasy" splattered on the wall with blood. I messaged him a couple times asking what is this, after thirty minutes he sends me a video. Hesitantly I accept it, the video has been sent. The video plays... Turner is sitting at his computer watching Dye Fantasy, this goes on for about forty minutes. He's just sitting still, for forty minutes, replaying the video. What happens next, I'm not sure I still want to speak about this. It's a first person view of Turner in front of his family in the backyard. He pushes his mother to the ground, and walks over to his shed. He reaches inside, and takes out a lawn mower. He turns it on, and walks towards his mother with it. He... He pushes the lawn mower over her body, in the corner we can see blood gushing every where. His father and sister begin to cry. He pushes his sister down, indicating that he's going to do to them what he did to his mother. The video cuts to Turner writing "Death In Fantasy" on the wall with his family's blood. The video stops. Sitting there, tears dropping from my face, I dial 911. In about forty minutes, the police arrive. They find the scrambled bodies in the backyard, they can't find Turner in the house, so they look around the neighborhood. After hours of searching, they can't find him, they give up the search and declare manslaughter. For the past years, similar situations have happened. I knew this was Turner. Also, some nights I can see lights flickering on and off from Turner's old house, as if he's in there, trying to gain my attention. Category:Computers and Internet